TU Y YO, EL Y ELLA
by afnarelkln
Summary: soul y maka se aman pero ellos tratan de sacarse celos con kid y chrona pero gracias a una borrachera todo se aclara


TU Y YO, EL Y ELLA

Holita; jejejejeje este es mi primer fanfic de soul eater haci que porfa no sean malos denle una oportunidad a este humilde one-shot

pensamientos

-diálogos-

(**N/A:nota de la autora)**

**Diasclamer: **Soul eater no me pertenece y nunca lo hará T.T

Advertencia: es un semi au y puede haber un occ

Soul y todos sus amigos ya eran técnicos graduados o Death Scythes.

Había pasado ya 6 meses desde que esto había pasado y digamos que no todo fue alegría y felicidad jejejeje de hecho todo era un desastre. En cuanto a relaciones amorosas jejejeje

**SOUL POV**

Ahora mismo me encontraba en mi cama dentro de mi apartamento… dios quería morir ¿Cómo rayos había acabado haci?

Ah claro yo y mis ideas idiotas

//flas back//

Hace 6 meses y medio

-soul les parece si jugamos botella roja-sugirió Black estar

-si-accedimos todo y eso fue un gran error

-primero la persona mas simétrica… maka-dijo kid con corazoncitos en los ojos los cual me dio mala espina y lo que hizo que me sintiera peor fue que maka se ¡¡¡¡¡SONROJO!!!!!

-si gracias kid-kun-le dijo muy seductoramente… Era mi imaginación o a kid le gustaba maka y viceversa

no soul estas exagerando solo se pone haci por el cumplido me dijo mi conciencia pero el maldito diablillo interrumpió

-no crees que maka ya te cambio-me dijo y yo solo lo ignore

-kid-kun, maka beso beso-dijeron Liz y patty mientras yo las miraba con odio

Ambos se juntaron en un apasionado beso y yo casi muero

-bueno ahora soul-dijo Liz mientas y me toco con Chrona

-no se tratar con besos-dijo Chrona

Yo solo la bese lo cual me gusto pero; no era nada comparado con mi deseo de besar a maka

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~2 mese mas tarde~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ahora kid y maka eran novios al igual que Chrona y yo pero no me sentía feliz y bueno Black star y Tsubaki ahora eran novios

-salgamos en una triple citas dijo maka besando a kid-

-claro respondimos- mientras yo me moría internamente lo único bueno era saber que yo le había dado su primer beso en el apartamento y lo excuse con un accidente

.mañana en el cine -sugirió maka mientras kid la abrazaba de la cintura

-si-respondieron todos

Como odiaba a kid en ese momento yo deseaba se el lo envidiaba y esperaba que todo se terminase pronto

//fin de flash back//

Ahora me alistaba para una triple cita a una disco dios como odiaba esto de hecho planeaba terminar con Chrona pero luego lo reconsidere ¿para que terminar algo que me medio llenaba y me satisfacía? por que si, Chrona era algo buena en "eso"

Y lo otra cosa buena de esto era que debes en cuando podía sacarle celos a maka

Yo Salí de mi cuarto al mismo tiempo que maka, ella usaba un vestido rojo intenso hasta arriba de las rodilla que esta un poco escotado y como se amarraba al cuello dejaba al descubierto su espalda, ella traía unas zapatillas roja de unos 6 cm

Tin-Ton

Se oyó allá fuera al abrir la puerta observe a los chicos y vi como maka abrazaba a kid y este la besaba dios como lo odiaba y luego Chrona salto a mis brazos mientras dibuja círculos en mi pecho dios como odio que me toque

-VAMOSNOS A LA DISCO POR QUE SE DEBEN DE ABURRIR AL VER QUE EL MAS BIG NO ESTA jajajajaja-grito Black star

-si-dijimos todos

Fin de **SOUL POV**

**MAKA POV**

Llegamos ala disco y yo la verdad no quería ir pues se me hacia aburrido la verdad solo íbamos a bailar y eso tal vez por que los chivos siempre se emborrachaban y dios aunque kid me gustaba yo amaba a soul ese tonto tan dulce y tierno cuando la situación lo requería, ella lo amaba y kid lo sabia pero el le había dicho que hasta que ella y soul no se volvieran pareja ellos podrían estar juntos y después todo seria normal ellos solo serian amigos

**FIN DE MAKA POV**

**4 horas más tarde **

-makhas te amo y siempre lo haresh-le dijo un soul borracho

Dios cuanto odiaba sus borracheras pero lo amaba haci que aprovecho y lo beso y este la tomo de la cintura y le susurro al oído

-tonta, yo no me emborracharía tan fácil pero-dijo mientras la tomaba de la barbilla yo siempre te eh amado

-yo igual-dijo tímidamente soul mientras ambos estaban recargados en las puertas del departamento

-por que no nos volvimos novios antes-pregunto soul mientras me lamia el cuello

-por que solo quería sacarte celos y kid me ayudo-admitió sonriente maka

-pues yo hice lo mismo pero chorna no lo sabia-dijo mientas besaba a maka

-tonto dijo para pararse y disponerse a entrar al departamento pero soul la paro y le dio un celular

-que-

-dile a kid que se acabo-dijo soul

-sip-dijo maka sonriendo

-kid eto

-maka se acabo chorna y yo somos novios ya gracias-

-de nada bye kid-

-que paso-

Te acaban de robar tu novia-

-que importa dijo mientras me tomaba la mano y nos metíamos dentro de nuestro departamento

Fin

Gracias por leerlo jeje comenten por fa


End file.
